


伤愈反咒

by PinXXX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinXXX/pseuds/PinXXX
Summary: 1、吉尔维遇见崽，片段灭蚊。2、灵感来源： @黑泥与脑洞的汇集地 老师的G





	伤愈反咒

魔王的幻奏中，吟唱的每一个字符都有三重含义，即：分离，隔绝与破坏。

  
瀑布的水浪无情敲打着fortuna的石壁，失去知觉的恶魔躺在桥边有些时日，连昏沉的月光也令他感到厌烦。零落的碎石咯吱咯吱摩擦着，他以为又有新的恶魔来争夺地盘，只得艰难爬起，发出威胁的嘶吼。那是斯巴达后代的味道，血脉中混杂着令人作呕的人类气息。他想起自己原本的轨迹，那个阻碍他的名字，杀意和怒意像毒液一样流淌而出。

然而，挡在他面前的却是一个小小的影子。少年趴在地上，试图让自己的脑袋出现在恶魔的视野里。

“你受伤了。”

尼禄伸出手，轻轻地拉扯眼前这人身上的绷带，没料想绷带松动后，黑色的血液伴随着肉块从松垮的绷带缝隙掉落，一股腥臭随之而来。

“你的伤口需要清洗……” 尼禄绷着脸，一副小大人做派，他尝试着挪动对方，而再如何小心翼翼的举动，也只是造成更多伤口的溃散。这让他有些手足无措。

这里可不是小孩子该来的地方。恶魔心想，它可以伸出爪子，拧下这只幼崽的头颅咬碎，来换取一点魔力。他漏出了一个不算和善的笑容，脸颊麻木，连撕裂的痛楚也一并消失。

可是尼禄错误的把这当作了友好信号，他不顾这人身上的脏污，不再犹豫，而是努力地伸出双手抱住他。

他有些羡慕其他的小孩，每当他们摔伤或是受委屈，修女们都会放下严肃的面具，将他们轻柔地抱在怀中，低吟祈祷。

尼禄也学着那样，念起了自己最讨厌的祷文。完全是出于本能的行为，身上那些微弱的魔力像细丝一样牵引，涌向眼前的伤者。

恶魔的喉咙中发出嘶哑的愤怒，预料到男孩这种愚蠢的行为只会导致一种后果，而他对此无比熟悉——新生的组织发芽，而溃烂的肌肉和器官则开始脱落，他将获得一个全新的、健康的肉体，代价仅仅只是漫长的痛楚。他需要更多。

早已失效的神经系统开始重新运作，将苦痛的电流汇集到脊髓中心，四肢开始不受控制地颤动。

这些出乎意料的反应让尼禄有些慌张，他抬起头，看到绷带下的男人胸口裂开，露出恶魔的核心。他惊呆了，但依然不受控制地将魔力源源不断输送。血珠挤破了毛细血管的末端，从皮肤渗出，一点点汇聚成鲜红的细小溪流，飘向对方的核心。

有一种默然的联系，虽然但丁花了很长时间才意识到那是血脉的感应，同属于斯巴达的继承之血会变成信息在恶魔的力量中引燃。

可是少年和他之间原本就不应该存在任何联系，这令恶魔感到困惑。因为，通常情况下恶魔是不会对着任何人、或是任何存在暴露自己的内核，除非对方就是他本身。

还是说他已经脆弱到如此地步？

连同对力量的渴求一起复苏的是久远而又模糊的记忆，他的源头，他的重生，还有他的一次又一次死亡。

内核上无数裂痕逐渐修复，感官和精神也开始愈合。是他并不怀念的感觉，一种深入骨髓的，活着的厌恶，让暴虐一点点侵上他发红的双眼。

于是他紧紧抓住男孩有些纤细的右手，想要把他狠狠扔出去。而这个年轻的给予者竟十分倔强，固执地继续抱着他的头不肯放开。

他终于开口，这也是他对他说过的唯一一句话：

“你不能用治愈伤者的方式，来修复一样物品，蠢货。”

那是专属于魔王的，恶毒的咒语，用于破坏阎魔刀，割裂出新的素材，并隔绝它们与其源头的联系。

他和崔西则将这些符文倒置过来，发掘其新的用处。现在他将断绝的反咒授予，把修复的咒语刻入男孩的右手中，因为他们此时已是建立联系的一体。

尼禄没有哭。

在咒语引导下，他的魔力快速流失，而恶魔身上掉落的腐肉沿着原来的轨迹重新回归，与绷带一同恢复成为他的外壳。

恶魔不需要完整的心脏和记忆，只需要能够驱使，可作为武器的肉体。

他拿起自己的几经磨损的刀离开了，刃上缺口和卷起就像他自己一样，陈旧，勉强可用。

尼禄的意识并未完全失去，他脱力地倒在血污之中，望着离去之人，如同勉强抬头的海辛瑟斯之花。

他尚未意识到今夜的遭遇意味着什么，便已注定被染上新的意味，而那个咒语的三重力量是：弥合、修复与完整。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 然后尼禄获得了修复阎魔刀的力量。


End file.
